


Not In a Million Years

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mission Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Not in a million years</p><p>"Care to give up a kiss Agent Simmons?"</p><p>Jemma could feel his breath on her lips, feel his thumb slide over her ribs. "Not in a million years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In a Million Years

Jemma gasped as Bucky pushed her against the wall. One of his hands gripped her side. His left arm was bent, gun raised near her face. There was talking in the distance and Jemma nervously waited. 

Bucky in the meant time stared down at her, a growing smirk on his face and something in his eye that made her nervous. 

This was the kind of situation she really didn't need to be in. 

There was no room between them for her to push him back. A tall, hard, broad body, clad in black kevlar had her trapped. Jemma couldn't remember ever being partial to bad boys, and the one against her was the worst of all.

The voices faded in the distance, but Bucky didn't move.

"Care to give up a kiss Agent Simmons?"

Jemma could feel his breath on her lips, feel his thumb slide over her ribs. "Not in a million years." 

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's harsh."

There was taking again and Jemma tensed, her head snapped to the side and she looked. 

"Shhhh."

Jemma looked back at Bucky breathlessly and realized she had gasped loudly at the noise. Now her chest rose and fell quickly, adrenaline was pumping. The hand at her side slid over her back, pulling her body flush with his.

The voices faded and Jemma raised her arm finally to push at his, but his body was unrelenting. He smirked, looking as naughty as ever, and pressed his lips against her.

Jemma protested softly into his mouth, but she knew it was a weak effort. Her body was already wanting. Jemma gripped his arm and arched against him as he deepened the kiss. His hand slid lower, grasping her ass, and yanking her hips against him. Jemma moaned in frustration, digging her nails into the leather at his shoulder.

The world was a fog to her, luckily Bucky was able to multitask. Suddenly she heard the sound of a gun firing as he pulled away and she cried out in surprise, turning her head to see him aiming his cybernetic arm and a body drop.

"What does it say about me that I could go right back to kissing you with a dead body two feet away?"

Jemma turned to look up at him, still shocked. His arm fell away and he stepped back.

"Probably not a good idea. Let's go."  
\--------

Everyone returned to the Bus without incident. Jemma avoided Bucky's eye and promised to meet Fitz in the lab in about twenty minutes, she needed to clean up first.

Once she was stripped down to her underwear there was a tap at her door. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think."

Jemma licked her lips and pulled the door open, standing behind it. When it closed Bucky stood in front of her. Then he stepped forward, grabbed her hips and pushed her into a wall. Their lips connected and he slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her off the ground.

"How long?" He said against her lips.

Jemma tightened her legs around him. "Twenty minutes. Hurry."

He sighed in annoyance and stepped away from the wall, lowering her to the bed. When he stood to pull his shirt off Jemma quickly rid herself of her underwear. Then he was suddenly over her again. Jemma parted her legs as he settled between them, one finger sliding over her wetness.

"I should demand kisses during missions more often if you're this wet."

"Oh, shut up," she said hurriedly and reached for his pants. He only smirked and went onto his knees, finishing the job for her. There wasn't time for the rest of his clothes. Jemma just wanted him inside her.

When he was free he slid an arm beneath her leg, kneeled above her, pulled her hips higher and slid in. 

Jemma inhaled sharply as he stretched her. It was still new to her. She only had a moment to enjoy the feeling of him when he pulled out and slammed into her. Jemma bit her lip to hold back a cry and took each rough thrust in silence. Twenty minutes meant hard and fast. Hard and fast usually meant she screamed, but this time she fought to keep her silence. The last thing she needed was every SHIELD agent knowing that she was being thoroughly screwed by Bucky Barnes.

Eventually he swapped their position. Jemma readjusted quickly on her knees and propped her arms above his head as she rode him at a furious pace. He yanked the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts and lifted his head to latch onto one nipple. He wasn't gentle with it and bit down making she clench around him.

One of his hands slid into her hair and grasped it tightly to pull her down. Jemma arched her neck as he pulled her head back. His lips pressed kisses against her neck and Jemma whimpered through pursed lips. The hand fisted in her hair tilted her head and his lips brushed her ear.

"Harder Jemma, or I'll take over and you won't be able to stop yourself from screaming. 

Jemma really didn't know when she suddenly had a thing for naughty boys, but his words were enough to push her over the edge. Jemma came, hard. His hand released her hair and he grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked her hips faster, making her bite her lip to hold back a cry. 

Moments later, both spent, she lay atop his sweaty chest.

"I'm getting tired of this shit. When we get back to D.C. we aren't leaving the bed," Bucky said finally.

Jemma chuckled and forced herself off of him with a groan. She cleaned up quickly and pulled some clean clothes. "No more making out on missions Bucky. We almost got shot."

"Give me a break," he said and pushed off the bed to grab his shirt. "I wasn't going to let you get shot."

Jemma stopped dressing and looked at him. "Coming from you I assume that's a sign of affection." 

Bucky, fully dressed, took a step closer to her and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Of course, but you know I really care when I kill someone to keep you from getting shot."

"You did that already," Jemma pointed out. He winked at her and then side stepped her. Jemma turned in time to see him opening the door,


End file.
